(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for performing non-contact acousto-optic uplink communications. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for enabling communication between a submerged platform and an in-air platform via the transmission and reception of acoustic and optical signals.
(2) Description of Related Prior Art
Traditionally, underwater acoustic telemetry involves all in-water hardware to establish an acoustic communication link. No known method of communications from a submerged platform to an in-air platform exists. Conventionally, submerged platforms such as submarines have to surface to transmit their data to an in-air platform or remote site. This procedure can be time consuming and inefficient as compared to a non-contact communications scheme.
What is therefore needed is a technique for facilitating the communication of information from an underwater platform to an above-surface platform without establishing a physical link or line of communication between the two.